ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Mithra and the Crystal
Corrected character races need to open weight sensor doors from 1 galka, 3 hume/mithra/elvaan, 5 tarutaru to 1 galk, 2 hume/mithra/elvaan, 3 tarutaru. --Drinian 21:33, 3 September 2006 (EDT) Testimonials *Super easy solo for 99THF/49SAM Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 20:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) *Easy solo for 90DNC/45SAM. AngryKitty 21:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *Very easy Duo for 75 WHM/NIN and RDM/NIN. *Duoable by 2 SAM/NIN's & 1 70 Adventure Fellow (Soothing healer). Used both 2hrs, fight lasted maybe 2mins. Never in danger of death. JbT 02:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) *Duoable by 75 RDM/NIN and BRD/WHM with very little difficulty. Elegy and Slow made blink tanking very easy. *Duoable by 75 THF/NIN and WHM/BLM with some difficulty and skill. WHM may have to use Benediction. A form of refresh would make this method much easier. *Add in a SMN and have them use nothing but Mountain Buster from Titan. This does a lot of damage. *Easy prey by 75 SAM/NIN and RDM/DRK using stun to stop ga spell. *Duoable by a DRG75/BLU37 and a RDM75/BLM37. Small trouble, but it was successful. Note that RDM should bring proper Convert gear. *Any combination DD with Healer should work. Was successfully handled by WAR75/NIN37 with WHM75/BLM37. The Ancient Vessel will resist Silence, so concentrate on other enfeebling spells like slow. *Duable by PLD/NIN and PLD/DNC. Built TP on Antica roaming the hall where the drop is. Chivalry was used pretty early in the fight by PLD/NIN. Aspir Samba helps when the Ancient Vessel is almost dead and MP is low. Bring along juices and medicines to make the fight easier. User:Dr C Rios 16:24, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :* Very very easy dou with 75 DRK/SAM and 75 WHM/SCH White Mage used sublimation and two Spirit Takers for mp finished fight with around 700mp left. Was easy to slow and para had trouble sticking Silence so I gave up after second try. All ~ga's where Stuned. :*DNC75/NIN37, SAM75/NIN37 - Very easy. DNC and SAM built TP before the fight. DNC used Violent Flourish when it started to cast -ga spells(excluding Sleepga and Poisonga). Ancient Vessel started the fight with Poisonga, and shortly after used Sleepga. So I recommend leaving poison on if poison did land on you. DNC didn't use 2 hour. 20:44, 25 May 2009 (UTC) *Duo with 2 BST/WHM Level 74 & 71. Before going into second weight activated door to drop down in to the pit, each Beastmaster Charm a Girtab (Scorpion). Be careful of sound aggro wait until Anticans are far enough away to charm and cast sneak back up. Then go through 2nd weigth activated door and drop down to pit. There is a Sand Digger (Worm) kill this mob and kill 2 Anticans and 1 Sand Diggers in the room with the Girtab (Total of 4 Girtab in room + 2 extra that you brought with you). The two Girtabs can solo the worms, try to kill these first. Have sneak up and set pet to fight. After the worms are dead Sneak pull one Antican to the ??? and Kill. Stay pet or Reward pet back to health and kill the next Antican. Rest pet, rest to full health, Blink & Stoneskin.Keep buffs up through out fight, cast far enough away from NM so you don't get hate. Now you should have your two original Girtab at full health and four waiting in the adjacent room. One BST checks ??? and pops NM. This BST sets pet to fight. Let pet get some hate and cast Dia II. Go to end of passage way, far enough away not to aggro other Girtab. Once first Girtab is down to about 50% health second BST sets his Girtab on NM. Since these won't repop anywhere usefull to you let them fight until their death. The first BST needs to be ready, the second the first Girtab dies grab one of the scorps from the room. The 2nd Girtab from the 2nd BST should now be around 30% let him die as well. 1st BST set pet to fight ASAP. 2nd BST Charm new pet as soon as his pet dies. Now from this point on you have to swap pets at around 15-20%. Fight will last around 10-15 mins. Watch out for respawns (Worms & Anticans). Tip: You may have to use one or two Courier Carries each when pets haven't respawned yet. We only used one each. Try to use snarl during this time to transfer as much hate away from you. We 2-hour to keep them alive longer and marginally do more dmg. Tip: Try to keep NM as close to the ??? as possible, you don't want to have it too close to you since it casts -ga spells. Keep as much space between the NM and the Girtab in the adjacent room. Tip: If the 1st Sand Digger that is near ??? when you drop down into the pit respwans instead of grabbing the next Girtab, charm this worm, since it should be close enough to the NM to be able to fight it. Use it until death and then grab next Girtab. Also gives chance for Girtab to respawn. User:Jmmadrigal *Soloed by a BST75/NIN37. This fight is difficult with nearby aggroing antica, worms, and Girtabs. Sneak tools are recommended, but the sound aggro range is low. While shadows are up, you should be safe from any one-shotting ancient magic, tier III-IV magic, and most debuffs, but -aga spells are a problem. To avoid being cast upon, leave your pet while its HP is less than 50% and the mob begins casting. Charm another, rinse, repeat until dead. Also recommended to start off with a jug pet and kill off the antica and worms to avoid aggro and build TP for beginning of fight. Fight will take a while... *Solo'd as NIN75/DRK37, kept the mob debuffed, and stunned when he used anything life threatening.